


All Coming Back to Me Now

by CoffeeFairy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, krolia has had it, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeFairy/pseuds/CoffeeFairy
Summary: Five years after the end of the war Shiro is getting ready to marry someone who's definitely not second best.Or, the story of Keith and Shiro's misunderstandings and the consequences of poor communication. Spoiler: Shiro doesn't marry Curtis.Warning is to be safe, one sided love for as long as Keith is underage.





	All Coming Back to Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> So, you think you broke me canon but I am so much stronger than you know. You think this is the first time a ship has been canon blocked for me? Puh-lease. I cut my teeth on the smallest, deadest ships in the universe, you cannot touch me. I laugh in the face of your truth. 
> 
> In other words, I’ve gone through the stages of ship mourning. I ate ice cream, crying into the tub while watching Sheith gifs. That’s stage one. 
> 
> Stage two is to roll up your sleeves and take your responsibility as a fic author to Heed the Call. Fix-it fic. I shall create mind-numbing, healing, fluffy happy endings where at the very least that last instant of Season 8 never happened. 
> 
> And with that, my dear fellow shippers, please enjoy the story where everything is pretty much the same except for Shiro doesn’t marry Curtis the Rando. Also, if I have messed up the timelines a bit it's because I'm fired up with righteous canon saltiness and wrote this very fast, so apologies in advance.

“Keith’s not coming?” Curtis flicked the RSVP response open to scan over the one line written there. “He’s your best friend, why wouldn’t he make it to your wedding?” Frowning over his coffee cup, he scrolled down. “And for such a flimsy excuse?”

Shiro focused on buttoning his uniform jacket, minute movements still requiring concentration to use his robotic arm. Tamping down on the guilt, he smiled in the mirror his fiancé.

“We’re not really best friends anymore. But Keith would be here if he could.”

Pressing a kiss to Curtis’ forehead he left their quarters. He’d been telling the truth. He and Keith barely spoke when they ran into each other at the Atlas base. Keith’s work with the Blades kept him off world most of the time and the times they did see each other, the distance that had crept in between them made itself known. A distance Shiro was very much aware he had put there. To protect himself. To keep Keith away from him, to allow himself time to forget him. That had been the reasoning in any case. He was still waiting for falling out of love with the commander of the Blades of Marmora. 

Clenching his jaw, he reasoned with himself, the argument he was always running in his head. Curtis is not second best, he reminded himself. _I love Curtis. He isn’t filling in the space of someone I can’t have. I’m not the kind of person who’d do that. I want to marry him, _Shiro thought to himself.__

__The fact that he had to remind himself of this was nothing to worry about, everyone got cold feet before their weddings. Pining for what he couldn’t have was pointless. There was no need for him to surrender to being alone all his life because he’d fallen in love with someone he could never have. He’d built something with Curtis, something safe and lasting. They had a foundation, a trust. It was a strong start. He was looking forward to starting their lives together. Once it was done he could let go of the breath he seemed to be holding, always waiting, hoping. In a month it would be done, he’d be married, forever finished with thinking of what could have been._ _

__That he’d woken from dreams of gray eyes edging towards violet for a week straight was irrelevant. But all in all it would be better if Keith didn’t come to the wedding._ _

__“Captain, Commander Kogane has just arrived.”_ _

__An aide appeared at his elbow, informing him at the same time as handing him the docking tablet._ _

__“Thank you, Lieutenant.” He hesitated. “Is he still in the loading bay?”_ _

__“Yes, sir.”_ _

__“Thank you.”_ _

__Steeling himself, as he always did, he ventured down the stairs to the loading dock. He spotted the lean figure of Keith right away. Dressed in his Blade uniform, his hair longer yet again than the last time he’d seen him, he made Shiro’s mouth go dry. As if he could sense his presence, Keith turned out. The smile that took a moment to light, then spread slowly to reach his eyes had always been Shiro’s undoing. Even before he had fallen for Keith, he had been weak to that smile. In a boy who had been so serious, every time he’d drawn it out of him had felt like a victory. Crossing the bay, he met Keith halfway and opened his arms. Without hesitation Keith stepped into his embrace and hugged back. The scent of him made feelings Shiro kept tightly tamped down at all times move and tug at their moorings restlessly. He remembered that despite greeting each other warmly they didn’t actually spend time together, so Shiro let go._ _

__“Welcome back.”_ _

__His voice sounded a bit strained and hoarse but otherwise normal._ _

__“Thanks,” Keith responded and stepped back. “You look...well.”_ _

__Shiro’s lips twitched. “That’s what you tell people who look old.”_ _

__Keith chuckled. “You are old.” He shook his head, looked around. “We all are. It’s only been five years since...but it feels like a lifetime.”_ _

__He didn’t need to specify when “since” was to Shiro._ _

__“I know what you mean.”_ _

__Keith’s beautiful eyes warmed. “I know you do.”_ _

__It had been a long time since he’d seen that expression on Keith’s face around him._ _

__“I’ve got a full day, but do you want to grab a beer later?”_ _

__Shiro didn’t know why he’d asked. It had been a long time since they spent time together. Keith looked surprised as well, but recovered._ _

__“Ah...sure?”_ _

__o.O.o_ _

__Keith didn’t know why Shiro had reached out to him but he feared it was to convince him to come to his wedding. And there was no way he would. It was one thing to be aware of the love of your life marrying someone else, but to watch it, that was torturing yourself. He’d planned the next Blades mission to be as far as possible from Earth, to spend the day working until his brain would shut down from exhaustion and perhaps allow him to sleep._ _

__He’d already tried drinking to forget, working out, sleeping to let time pass unnoticed. Nothing had really worked so far but at least if he worked he’d be useful at the same time. And it gave him an excuse for why he couldn’t be there. Leaving his uniform where it lay when he came out of the shower he tugged on a white t-shirt and jeans, happy Earth clothes would suffice. He’d never been able to get used to the casual clothes from any other culture. Pulling on socks and his motorcycle boots, he then glanced in the mirror. His hair was getting really long. Tugging it back and securing it with a string, he declared himself ready. He didn’t spend a second longer than he had to staring at his reflection. It just reminded him of all the ways he hadn’t been enough. He hadn’t been enough to save thousands, keep planets from being destroyed by his own people. Hadn’t been enough of a leader to save Allura. Not enough for Shiro to love him. At least not the way he wanted him to._ _

__He hadn’t planned to admit his feelings that day so long ago. He’d just known he had to save Shiro and the one thing that came to him, that might reach him was his real feelings. So he’d said it._ _

__“I love you.”_ _

__The shock on Shiro’s face, even through the distortion of the clone had been a fist to his guts. Even in the heat of the fight he’d scrabbled to protect himself from that rejection. Had reached for the next thing that might call Shiro back._ _

__“You’re my brother.”_ _

__That had given him the miniscule pause he’d needed. That they were brothers in arms was clearly what Shiro thought of them as since this thought had called him back, even if it was just for a second. That had been it really._ _

__He’d offered Shiro his heart and the other man had kindly, gently and silently returned it to him. It had healed, the bleeding stemmed and the bruises faded long ago now but Keith knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was spent. Love was a done deal for him a long time ago. Now his heart sat useless and wilted as it would forever. Hunk, Lance and Pidge claimed he was being fatalistic and pessimistic about it, told him he would get over it, would find someone if he was just given enough time. He hadn’t contradicted them, cause what would be the point?_ _

__His mother knew better, had been sympathetic in her brisk manner. _There are other things in life but romantic love, Keith,_ she’d told him. She knew that part of his life was settled already too. As hers had been after Keith’s father. He’d stopped feeling bitter about it, despite knowing at twenty-six that he’d never marry, never find someone to share his life with. He could let that fester inside him, or he could try to do something worthwhile, find distraction in working, in helping others. He’d chosen._ _

__He patted Kosmo on the head, locked up despite knowing nothing would get in while his space wolf guarded it. Then he drove to the Diner._ _

__It wasn’t until he was outside he realised they’d never mentioned where they’d go. He had assumed, but remembered Shiro and him rarely spent time together now. What if Shiro had just forgotten to tell him where they were meeting, instead of assuming like Keith there was only place where they would meet? He sighed lightly. This was what phones were for anyway. He’d check inside and if Shiro wasn’t there, he’d ask where it was he was supposed to go._ _

__The Diner hadn’t changed much. Despite the Galra occupation, the changes to realities, the war, the only thing that had really changed was the clientele. Several species were congregated in the retro-looking room, curiously eating pancakes, bacon, and with delighted horror, drinking milkshakes._ _

__Deeper in was the bar area and Keith steered for it. Ignoring the looks sent his way, ranging from interested, admiring to plain inviting, he stalked past. In the bar side where a line of tape on the floor decreed where 21 and over started. It was purely to make it easier for the Diner owner to have an easier time not serving those underage who came there to eat and thought they could sneak an alcoholic drink. Old Man Mackenzie had yet to serve anyone underage, he seemed to have a sixth sense, able to sniff out a fake ID like a dog could find bacon._ _

__The lighting was lower in this end, not quite the white fluorescent glare of the eating area. It wasn’t cozy by anyone’s standard but this had been his and Shiro’s spot for a long time, this Diner. It had been where he’d pretended not to to care the first time the older man had bought him a milkshake for his test scores. He’d never told Shiro but he hadn’t cared about the scores after that, he’d worked to get his attention. He would have done anything to keep those dark eyes smiling at him. When he got older they’d gone for breakfast or dinner sometimes, Keith delighting in the times when he had Shiro to himself. Then when Shiro had disappeared he’d come here himself. If he had enough money from the odd jobs he did, he’d come in and sit at the same table, pretending Shiro was sitting across from him like he’d used to._ _

__Spotting Shiro in a booth furthest in, back to the wall because old habits died hard, he was overwhelmed by the sense of nostalgia. The desperate wish to impress the older man, the staggering affection, the almost cloying sense of trust that had made him so uncomfortable once, not used to feeling it and the frantic, shamefully keen attraction, it all rose in him, made his breaths catch in his throat. Something burned under his breastbone. Then Shiro spotted him and smiled and the burn twisted and sank deeper._ _

__Sliding into the booth, he nodded to the bartender for the same as what Shiro had._ _

__“Hi,” Shiro greeted, his smile one that Keith hadn’t seen in years. That small, tender, starting-with-just-a-little-tilt-at-the-corner smile._ _

__“Hey.”_ _

__o.O.o_ _

__Shiro spotted Keith when he entered but looked away and pretended he hadn’t. Staring at him while he approached seemed a terrible idea. Even when he very much wanted to. Stare at that long, rangy body, the narrow hips, the sure walk. Take in the easy grace, the confident stride. Lose himself in thoughts of just how it’d feel to bury his hands in that long hair, how the pink lips would mold to his, the nip of Galra canines just behind it. Quickly, Shiro gulped down some of his beer. This was exactly why he didn’t see Keith often anymore._ _

__While he ranted inwardly at himself, Keith had closed the distance and with a mechanical smile, he watched as the younger man slid into his seat._ _

__The memories slammed into him without warning. Images of a younger Keith, sitting with much the same mutinous expression, like he was expecting to get told off at any second. He’d been so much shorter then, the top of his head just reaching the tops of the seats. Now his broad shoulders rested at the same height. But the position, the unruly black hair, the emotions swirling so far under the surface in those gray eyes, it all called the memories forth. Of a time when they had been close. Before Shiro’s traitorous heart had ruined everything._ _

__“Hi,” he remembered to greet him finally._ _

__“Hey,” Keith responded, glancing up from under his bangs._ _

__The things it did to him when he did that… Shiro shook his head minutely to clear it. He was engaged for heaven’s sake. He was just here because he needed to prove to himself he and Keith could be just friends. Well, they had never been more, but there had been a time, a short, chaotic time when he thought they could have been. It had turned out to be all in his head but for that time he’d hoped, hoped so he’d thought his chest would explode. That Keith in growing older had began seeing him differently. The way Shiro had._ _

__It had crept up on him._ _

__He’d been fond of Keith from the start. There was something in the sullen expression, the tamped back feelings that called to him. It had taken a great deal of patience but he’d earned the boy’s trust, had been able to lead him through his first year at the Academy and watched with the pride of a mentor how the student no one but him had believed in shattered every single record the school had recorded. He watched him grow, had seen the makings of greatness in that singlemindedness, the dedication, the refusal to ever give up. He’d seen the boy grow into a teen, grow skinnier, his hair longer. He still didn’t have any friends from what Shiro could tell but he’d trusted him, talked to him. He’d felt a little honoured to be chosen even though he didn’t believe he had done anything particularly heroic for the boy. Then he’d just kept growing and once you knew him, Shiro got to see glimpses of the sardonic humour, hear the quiet laugh that was just a little hoarse, learn secrets Keith had carried on his own for years. Before he really knew how, they were best friends. The years between then had started shrinking the older Keith got._ _

__That had been about the time when he’d been approved for the Cerberus mission. When Adam had walked out on him._ _

__Keith had been the one to wave him off at the set off, had been the last thing he saw of Earth before the doors closed on the shuttle. A serious-faced teen, skinny in his cadet uniform, hair a bit too long for Academy standards already._ _

__The next time he’d seen that face it had hovered above him in the medical building at the Academy, blurred at the edges from the drugs they’d given him._ _

__When he’d come to, it had been there again, sharper this time, both from his vision improving and the year that had passed. The young man under the child was carving his way out, visible in the sharp bones of his face, the stretch of his t-shirt after recent growth spurt. But his eyes had been the same, crystal clear and catching the last light of the day, worry alive in the depths._ _

__It had taken them a few days, no more, to find their way back to what had been despite the time that had passed, the trials they’d both faced.The new environment was unfamiliar and to have a friend there had been a miracle. It was sometime along this time Shiro had realized Keith was his family. His grandparents, and Keith, that was what he had and it had been more than enough. It had taken them a shorter time than anyone else to learn how to use the link between their lions to communicate what they thought. That Keith literally was his right hand when they formed Voltron had driven the point home once more._ _

__Still Shiro hadn’t really seen what was staring him in the face. It had taken attraction to understand what he felt for Keith was as far from a brother as you could get. He’d stepped off of the ship after Shiro hadn’t seen him for six months and it had hit him like a fist to the stomach. Impossibly, Keith had looked to be in his twenties all of a sudden. Young, yes, but a man. A man with features he’d absently noticed would mature into attractiveness in the boy but could never have imagined how. The profound effect on his nervous system had been immediate and staggering. In a heartbeat Keith had gone from friend to a starring role in his most private dreams, no matter how bad it made him feel. He couldn’t defend himself from his subconscious and his subconscious delighted in showing him just exactly what it wanted. The one blessing had been that for Keith it had actually been two years. He’d lived through it, had learned and developed in ways that made Shiro incredibly proud. And the age gap between them had shrunk to just two years._ _

__It was during this time he had believed there was maybe something growing between them. Believed he had seen something mirrored in Keith’s eyes that he felt himself. An awareness when they touched each other, a sense of belonging in the presence of the other person._ _

__Not even the time with the clone had changed it. The clone had taken everything from Shiro, even his feelings for Keith and he had watched from the beyond in flashes how the entity had struggled with it. Not even Haggar could take away the most important parts of him, one of which was his love for Keith. Keith had sensed that, had found the only way to call him back for an instant, one life changing instant._ _

__For weeks the words had rung in his head and he could still hear them in his dreams sometimes._ _

__“I love you.”_ _

__Everything in him had reared, risen and fought at that. A purpose greater than saving his own life had pushed through. His care for Keith. Then the door that had been opened, the light streaming in, had changed._ _

__“You’re my brother.”_ _

__He remembered that too. Sweated over it in shame at night for being unable to return Keith’s familial feelings. It had been the beginning of the end for their friendship. Slowly Shiro had moved further and further away, unable to push his own feelings away for Keith’s sake any longer. It was safer, better, for both of them if he just removed himself from the equation. And so he had slowly slipped further and further away from Keith’s life. Looking at him now he was realizing it had been the right decision. His heart could only withstand so much._ _

__“So, how’s Curtis?”_ _

__The nostalgia shattered and broke like Keith had driven his fist into a mirror._ _

__“He’s fine.”_ _

__The beer Keith had ordered arrived and reminded Shiro keeping a conversation going was a two person job._ _

__“How are you?”_ _

__Keith shrugged. “Fine.” Lifting the glass he drank._ _

__The silence settled between them. Shiro drank. Keith drank again. Shiro tried to remember what they’d talked about back when it had been easy. When silences were comfortable and looks meant more than words._ _

__“How’s work?” Shiro tried again._ _

__“Busy.”_ _

__So it appeared the Monosyllabic Keith was back. He’d forgotten about him._ _

__“Right.” Shiro nodded, but he didn’t really know why._ _

__“Shiro, why did you want to meet today?”_ _

__“I just thought...Well, things are changing and I...We haven’t really caught up in a while.”_ _

__“Shiro, we haven’t “really caught up” since before the war ended.”_ _

__He did have the habit of telling the truth, bluntly._ _

__“Yeah, I...I was thinking we could maybe change that. I know I’ve been a poor friend. I…” he drew a deep breath. It was what a friend would do, he told himself. “I hope that’s not the reason you’re not coming to the wedding.”_ _

__Keith seemed to sink even deeper into the couch._ _

__“No, it’s not.” He looked away, gaze sliding over the sticky floor. “It’s not like I’ve stayed in touch either, Shiro. We’ve just...grown apart.” At the last words he looked up to meet Shiro’s eyes again. “I can’t make your wedding cause I…” He looked like he was about to say something else but changed his mind. “I’m working.”_ _

__He stood, put some bills on the table. “But I hope it’s a great day. Curtis is...a lucky man.”_ _

__“Keith!” Shiro stood as well and the words hanging in the air between them were almost palpable. Reaching out he, grasped Keith’s wrist, keeping him in place. “I…” He met the deep gray gaze, the violet in them teased to show by the lights. “I’ll see you around, yeah?”_ _

__Suddenly it seemed more important than anything else that Keith promised they would still see each other after Shiro got married._ _

__“...Yeah. I’ll see you around, Shiro.”_ _

__With that he strode back out the way he’d come and this time Shiro allowed himself to watch the whole time. The image of the dark hair, the leather jacket, the black jeans and scuffed boots as he walked away, something almost defeated in his his stance would stay with him._ _

__Not caring to finish his beer, he put his own bills down before heading out. Getting back he let himself in and got ready for bed. Climbing in next to Curtis, his fiance turned and mumbled something, slinging an arm over his waist. Burrowing closer, Shiro reminded himself that a partnership, trust and affection were the cornerstones of a marriage. He was attracted to Curtis, found him funny, and he was the most considerate person he’d ever met. He loved him, and wanted to take the next step with him. Wanted to leave the ghosts of the past in the past where they belonged._ _

__o.O.o_ _

__Keith knew time was not linear, had both Slav and personal experience to tell him this. It still surprised him how fast the time passed before the day of Shiro’s wedding arrived. A machine fault had kept his mission stranded and his plan to stay in bed the whole day instead was interrupted by his mother._ _

__She’d knocked but he’d pretended to be out. Kosmo teleported her in and ruined that for him._ _

__“Get up.”_ _

__“Why?”_ _

__“You’re going to tell Shiro how you feel.”_ _

__“Mom, he’s getting married today.”_ _

__“That’s why you have to tell him. This is your last chance.”_ _

__“We’ve been over this. I have told Shiro, he knows.” He pulled the covers higher._ _

__“My child, a shouted exclamation in the heat of battle is hardly the best way to let someone know. You need to be able to put this behind you and the only way you will is to go there, look him in the eye, tell him you’ve always loved him and that you hope he is going to be the happiest man in the world and that you wish him the best. Then you leave and drink a bottle of whatever humans drink to dull themselves.”_ _

__“That’s a terrible idea.” Keith said and sat up._ _

__“That may be. I was off world or I’d have made you go earlier. Now is all the chance you get.”_ _

__“Mom…”_ _

__“Now, Keith.”_ _

__Tossing the covers, he figured that he could pretend to be going and shake her off somewhere. There was no way he would tell Shiro he loved him again, and have him reject him on his wedding day. His pride wouldn’t allow it._ _

__It turned out his mother was invited to the wedding so shaking her off had proved impossible. Instead he found himself in a corridor, in front of the room where Shiro would be changing. His mother was watching him with narrowed eyes from the other end of the corridor. Deciding he could go in and wish Shiro his best wishes and then leave, he knocked._ _

__“Come in,” was heard from the other side of the door._ _

__Entering, Keith stopped short. Shiro was wearing tuxedo pants and a shirt, a black bow tie hanging undone around his neck. His throat slammed close, his heart knocking insistently against his ribcage as his blood heated._ _

__“Keith,” Shiro greeted him with just his name, clearly surprised to see him._ _

__“Shiro.”_ _

__He glanced behind him, almost felt his mother’s piercing eyes through the wall. Using the vague telepathic link they still had from their time on the space whale, he pushed for her to leave. He sensed that she moved away and breathed a little easier. The telepathy was weak and depended on being close to each other but he really didn’t want her to sense his visceral physical response to Shiro in his dress clothes. There were limits to what mothers and sons should share._ _

__“Is everything okay?”_ _

__He wanted to say no._ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__He backtracked. “No.”_ _

__“No? What’s wrong?”_ _

__He hadn’t planned to say anything. It was a shitty move. He shouldn’t put this on Shiro again, especially not on his wedding day. But it was like his mom had opened a door to something he’d kept locked in and now it was tearing into him, shredding his defenses, tearing down his walls. It was all rushing out, the feelings he’d suppressed for so many years._ _

__“You’re getting married today.”_ _

__Shiro was still watching him in the mirror. “Yes…”_ _

__“And...I…” Keith saw how his hands curled into fists in the reflection. “It’s hard. For me.”_ _

__He drew a deep breath. “I know I’m messed up, I always was. I know you don’t feel the same for me but I thought...I thought there was a time when maybe you did. And if you ever did, Shiro, then I need to believe that the only one you would be marrying today would be me.”_ _

__Shiro’s eyes widened in the mirror, his hands still frozen where he’d been tying his bow tie._ _

__“Keith?”_ _

__“I’ve loved you since I was twelve years old, Shiro. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. And now he’ll make you happy and I...I really hope you’ll be the happiest man in the world, Shiro. You deserve more than I could ever be for you.”_ _

__Shiro turned away from the mirror to look at him directly._ _

__“I...You...You never said.”_ _

__“Of course I did. I told you I loved you, and you never said it back.” He looked away, pushed his hands into the pockets of his pants. The pain of the old rejection still burnt._ _

__Shiro frowned, confused. “Keith, you told me you loved me as a brother.”_ _

__“I said it and you didn’t say it back so...I thought that was how you felt. I couldn’t tell you I was in love with you when you saw me like some kind of little brother.”_ _

__“But…”_ _

__“I’m not good with words! You know that. I thought you saw, that you knew.”_ _

__“I never knew,” Shiro whispered. “Keith,” he stepped closer and the darker man stepped back._ _

__“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Shiro, I never should have come today.” He took another step toward the door, backing. “I shouldn’t have put this on you today. I just…” he blinked the tears hanging from his lashes away. “I needed you to know before you marry him. That’s all. All I ever wanted is for you to be happy.”_ _

__He turned on his heel and ran. Ignored Shiro calling his name behind him. Shook his head and stalked past out in the reception room where the other paladins tried to talk to him. Raced past his mother who reached out for him. He didn’t want to be comforted. The love of his life was marrying someone else and Keith couldn’t change that. So all he wanted was to get on his bike and fly. Fly so fast he could tell himself it was the wind that pushed tears from his eyes._ _

__The sun was beginning to set when he kicked the bike into gear and with a roar he tore out of the parking lot._ _

__Two hours later, sitting curled up, his back against the bike as it cooled, he watched the sun dip toward the horizon. He didn’t need to look at his watch to know it was closing in on seven. Shiro had gotten married at six. He’d be completely out of Keith’s reach now. Still, the tears wouldn’t come. His eyes burnt but his face felt like stone. In his mind he thought of how different he usually felt in this spot in the desert. Because Shiro was normally with him. Nothing ever felt as bad when he was there._ _

__When he was younger, he’d briefly wondered if it was how it felt to have a brother, that security. That illusion had shattered quickly. Not just because of the attraction he’d discovered, but for the fact that even his young heart had recognised what it felt like to be in love. Leaning his head back so his head thunked against the hoverbike he watched as the first stars began showing in a sky that was still a pale purple._ _

__A sound he’d recognise anywhere broke the still evening and Keith straightened. Shiro’s bike. Getting to his feet, he’d just stood when the bike came over the crest and the man jumped off. He was still wearing the tuxedo slacks and shirt. His hair was windblown and fell over his forehead. A wrinkle marred the skin between his eyebrows._ _

__“Your timing really sucks, Keith.”_ _

__“I’m sorry,” he mumbled._ _

__“I hope so,” Shiro replied as he walked closer. “I love Curtis, I do. Leaving him on his wedding day is the worst thing I’ve ever had to do.”_ _

__“I’m really sor..What?” Keith’s head snapped up._ _

__“He knew, Keith. He said he always knew I loved you first, loved you more. He said he had understood, was happy with what he could have. I just thought you would never see me that way.”_ _

__“You...you…” Keith couldn’t form the words._ _

__“I had to tell him, Keith, once I knew you’d have me, that there was only one person I’d marry in this universe.”_ _

__His eyes were deceiving him. The ground looked solid but he could feel crumbling under his feet._ _

__“Shiro,” he breathed._ _

__“I want to feel bad. I will feel bad, but Christ Keith, you have no idea. No idea how badly I’ve wanted to hear you say those words.”_ _

__A small, vulnerable sound tore from Keith’s throat._ _

__“I’ve loved you for so long, I don’t remember what it feels like not to anymore.”_ _

__Keith wasn’t proud of it but his knees failed him, the relief so strong every single muscle slackened. Before he’d even realised it was happening, Shiro was holding him up, pressing him close. Keith threw his arms around Shiro, inhaled the scent of him, the familiar and the tantalizing._ _

__“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I…” he whispered against Shiro’s neck and he felt the rock hard muscle surrounding him tremble. Felt Shiro’s lips against his hair._ _

__“I love you too, Keith.”_ _

__The only thing he could compare the feeling to was when the timelines had been put back into place. Suddenly his world, his whole reality fell into place. He was the exact version of himself at the exact moment in time he was meant to be. It felt like coming home._ _

__Shiro tilted his chin up, the light in his eyes making everything inside Keith burst into a joy like fireworks exploding._ _

__“Since you were twelve, really?” The question was hushed, almost reverent in its disbelief._ _

__Keith nodded. “Since the first time you bought me a milkshake.”_ _

__Keith could taste the laugh on Shiro’s lips when he kissed him._ _


End file.
